


Slayer’s Remorse

by Kurisuta



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Healing, Whitelighters (Charmed), demon slayer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Sango thought she was dead, but Leo healed her and gave her a reason to live. He led her to friends, and promised to save her brother. But all she really wanted was to be with him.
Relationships: Leo Wyatt/Sango





	Slayer’s Remorse

Sango felt herself die. At the hand of her own little brother.

She was buried in the ground. Her clansman were gone. It was ok to die now right?

Sango saw a white light. Was this death?

“No. I’m not death.” There was a man kneeling over her. His hair was golden and his eyes were blue. A foreigner? “I’m your guardian, Sango. It’s not time for you to die yet.”

“But everyone is dead...” Sango said. “I have to avenge them!”

“No.” He said. “My name is Leo, Sango. Do not go after vengeance. Inuyasha did not slay your comrades. It was Naraku. And he has your brother.”

“Kohaku is alive?!” Sango sat up. “I have to save him.”

“And you will.” Leo said. “I promise I will heal him. But you must return to your village and teach the people there the truth about the Sacred Jewel. It is your destiny to join them and defeat Naraku.”

“Are you coming with us?” Sango said shyly.

“Yes.” Leo said. “I will guard and protect you on your journey. You will not go it alone.”

Sango stood, in her warriors garb that Leo had brought her. “Then I have a reason to live once more. To defeat Naraku and save Kohaku. With you at my side we will be victorious.”


End file.
